Should I Try?
by goth on ham
Summary: Charles van Dahl tries to seduce his stepbrother after his sister fails. Takes place during 2.16. Emotional manipulation, first time, pseudo-incest.


"He didn't bite."

"Should I try?" Charles asked, the young man feeling quietly confident that he would succeed where his sister had failed.

Grace and Sasha looked at each other, before his mother gave an amused smile. "Why not? Go ahead, dear."

—

Oswald was still shaken by his stepsister's attempt to seduce him when Charles came into his bedroom. However, he at least, had the courtesy to knock first.

"Oswald? I just passed Sasha in the hall, is everything alright?" He asked with rather convincing concern in his voice.

"Ah, um… Yes. Everything is fine." The former gangland kingpin smiled, less convincing than Charles in his attempt to sound natural.

The younger man raised an eyebrow and shut the door behind him, walking a little further into the room. "Are you sure? You seem… I don't know… A little shaken."

Once he was close enough, he reached out and touched his new stepbrother on his arm, he could feel him still shaking. This quivering little wretch had been a notorious criminal? The idea was laughable. Yet he had read the papers, read the stories of murders and deception and manipulation. To think that a man who had inspired such fear and notoriety was now reduced to this. It was pathetic.

"I just… You won't tell Sasha I've spoken to you, will you? I don't want to upset things."

"Of course not."

Oswald smiled, feeling a sense of relief now that he had someone to talk to about what had just happened. Sasha made him nervous. Even before this morning. There was something about her that put him on edge. He thought it was probably his fault, he hadn't made much of an effort to get to know her since he had arrived. Charles however… He liked him. While Sasha had made him nervous, something about Charles felt welcoming. He knew it was improper to have a favourite sibling, but he felt instantly closer to Charles than he had his stepsister. He tried to tell himself that it was nothing to do with the fact that Charles was a very handsome and well dressed young man who spoke so kindly to him. It wasn't right to think that way about a brother, even if they weren't related by blood.

So he told Charles what had happened, making excuses for Sasha as he went along, not wanting to seem like he was angry with her. He wasn't. In the past he might have been, but he wasn't like that now. He was confused, startled, and even a little frightened, but he wasn't angry.

"I see. I must apologise for my sister's behaviour, Oswald. I don't know what came over her."

They were sitting on Oswald's bed now, making things even easier for Charles to proceed.

"It's okay, really. I… I was surprised but-"

"I suppose it's easy to get lonely when you spend so much time cooped up in this old house." Charles interrupted, deciding that now was the time to make his move. He looked Oswald in his eyes, seeing no trace of the infamous criminal that the man had once been. They were wide and blue and innocent, and they widened further when he put a hand on his thigh. "I know that I do."

"Charles I-"

Charles interrupted him again, but with a kiss this time, instead of words. Oswald's body tensed up, but then relaxed, and he didn't push the younger man away. He reciprocated.

Taking that as victory, Charles gently urged him back and was soon on top of him on the bed. His lips still locked with his stepbrother's. They parted for breath and Oswald spoke up again.

"We shouldn't… I mean… It's not right…" He stammered anxiously, but his cock had hardened in response to the attention, his hands still clinging to Charles desperately.

The younger man smirked, letting the kindly act slip slightly now that he was confident that Oswald was his. "Don't worry so much. You want this, don't you?" He leaned down, and kissed him bitingly on the neck, making the smaller man gasp keenly.

"Yes… I-I do…' He confessed, a whine in his voice.

"And I want this too, so relax…"

Charles' hands ran over the trembling, quivering body, slipping underneath the expensive pyjamas and running over the pale skin beneath. Oswald was more tentative with his touches. He was afraid of doing something wrong, of ruining the mood. The younger man was so confident, so handsome, and passionate… He didn't understand why he was bothering with someone like him.

"Turn over," Charles instructed, his voice whispering into Oswald's ear as he bit the lobe teasingly. Oswald thought of protesting, he really wanted to see Charles' face, to see what he looked like undressed, he wanted to run his hands through his hair and over his back. But he obeyed, because he didn't want to upset him.

"I haven't… Uh, I mean, I've never…" He began to explain, nervously, but Charles shushed him.

"I understand. It's okay, Oswald. I'll be gentle."

If he had been his old self, Oswald would have perhaps thought twice about the amused tinge to Charles' voice as he said those words. But he didn't. He just nodded and thanked him quietly, his hands twisting in the bed sheets in anticipation when he heard Charles pop open a bottle of lube.

Perhaps the old him would have questioned Charles being so prepared, like this was planned. But he didn't. Instead, he simply moaned in appreciation as Charles began to prepare him, fingers thrusting in and stretching him, a hand running over his back to keep him still and relaxed.

After a minute or two, Charles removed his fingers from Oswald and ran a lubricated hand over his cock. There was no love in his actions and he was doing this purely to control his new stepbrother, but that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy it.

He didn't feel 'lonely' as such, being cooped up in the old house, but he did get horny. And a quivering, eager to please, virgin stepbrother was a step up from his right hand.

The spoiled young man groaned softly as he thrust into the man beneath him, his hands holding onto the other's thin waist to keep him still. A slightly pained whimper escaped Oswald's lips, but he wouldn't complain. He wanted more. Besides, it was probably normal for it to hurt a little at first…

Charles thrust into him firmly, quickly forgetting that he was meant to be playing the kind, considerate, loving confidante, his hips slapping against Oswald's ass as the other man whimpered and whined beneath him. His own grunts of pleasure soon filled the room and it wasn't long until a loud moan escaped his lips and he came into the former kingpin's ass.

Panting, he pulled out, a hand running over Oswald's back again. "Did you come?"

"No, but… But it's alright," Oswald replied, his voice betraying how desperate he was for release.

Charles remembered why he was here. To make Oswald his to use and control. To do that, he had to keep him happy. He was spent and would have liked to just pull up his pants and get on with his day, but he knew that would leave a bad impression on the simpering little man.

"Here, let me…" He gently turned Oswald over and began to stroke his cock. It only took seconds before the older man climaxed, his hands squeezing Charles' arms as he hit his peak. He smiled in gratitude afterwards, pleased to have seen Charles' face during it, even if only for a short while. The younger man really was gorgeous.

"I should go, breakfast will be served soon and it will be suspicious if we go down together." Charles said, interrupting Oswald's sentimental thoughts. The younger man had already stood up, pulled his pants up, and was sorting his hair in the mirror.

Oswald blinked and shuffled up on the bed, pulling his own clothes back on. "O-Oh, yes. Of course!"

He couldn't help but feel a little put out that Charles was so quick to leave, but he knew that he was right. They couldn't very well just lie in bed all day, as much as Oswald thought it would be nice to embrace the other man and be held by him.

When he had finished neatening himself up, Charles walked over and kissed Oswald briefly on the lips. "I'll come and see you again soon, okay?"

Oswald nodded eagerly, his keen obedience reminding Charles of one of his mother's dogs.

—

"Well?"

His mother and his sister were waiting at the foot of the stairs, both hopeful that this attempt had gone better. After all, Charles had been gone far longer than Sasha.

"It was easy," Charles boasted, taking some pride in how Sasha pouted at being bested by him. "He's completely under my thumb now."

"So we'll keep the house? And the money?" Grace pressed impatiently.

"Of course. All I have to do is keep him happy and everything will be ours."

"Well done, my dear." His mother leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasha was still sulking but she was grudgingly pleased that at least one of them had managed to wheedle their way into the new family member's bed.

"How was he?" She asked once their mother was out of earshot.

"Surprisingly, not that bad." Charles chuckled, pulling a chair out for her then taking his own seat at the breakfast table.


End file.
